Usuario:Mmdwiki
~γo, simplemente γo~ Me llamo Mireia, pero llamame Mire. Mi personalidad no es muy interesante que digamos, porque soy algo bipolar y cuando me enfado... tu tiembla. Soy algo especial, según mucha gente, porque el caracter que yo tengo no lo tiene nadie (Tu conoceme y juzga antes de decir algo sin conocerme). Me dan panico las arañas, y me encanta el tipo agua :D, y una de las cosas que no puedo vivir es la musica, sobretodo el rock ♥ '' Tengo 4 personas en mi: Remi, la enfadada. Meri, la triste. Minnie, la cansada. Mire, la normal ''pәrsonα quә soy hoy Mire ''Personajes que soy en PE'' Pokémon Special: '''Yellow '''Pokémon: Rayquaza Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: '''Karen '''Kingdom Hearts: Aqua Inuyasha: Sango El Profesor Layton: '''Luke Triton '''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Fronter: '''Xiaomu '''Battle Royale: Mitsuko Souma Rozen Maiden: Suiseiseki Witch: 'Hay Lin '''Keroro: '''Tamama '''Rantaro Ninja Boy: '''Kirimaru '''Rosario+Vampire:'Mizore Shirayuki '''Sonic: Tails Elfen Lied: Mariko Animal Crossing: Yu Pretty Cure: '''Futari/White '''Dragon Ball: Son Pan Disney: Minnie Mouse Winx: Flora Final Fantasy: Luneth (FF III) Vocaloid: CUL Utauloid: Meito Sakine Kimi Ni Todoke: Sawako Kuronuma Fortune Summoners: Arche School Days:'''Kokoro Katsura '''Higurashi no naku koro ni: Rika Furude Death Note: 'Misa Amane '''Ao No Exorcist:'Shura Kirigakure 'Choujigen Game Neptune:'Purple Heart '''Monster Allergy:Ezequiel Zick Un puente hacia Terabithia: Leslie Las cronicas de Narnia: Susan Another: Akazawa Izumi Clannad: Kyou Fujibayashi Code Geass:Suzaku Kururugi Hetalia: Axis Powers: Taiwán Phamtom Breaker: Kumon Waka Spirit: Spirit Bobobo: Beauty Tasogare Otome X Amnesia: Yuuko Kanoe Black★Rock Shooter:Black★Gold Saw Emily the Strange: Emily Strange... Junto con ella Highschool of the Dead: Takashi Komuro Angel Beats!:'Yui '''Crackòvia:'La Queca 'Los protegidos: '''Culebra (83) '''Happy Tree Friends:'Petunia Ficha de CoKing Suв ράⓖinαs. * Mis amigos * Regalos * Sabias que...? * Mis placas * Frases de Homer * Videos favoritos * Videos favoritos2 * Mis pokes * Canciones preferidas * 90 verdades sobre mi * Metas * Mis novelas * Mis firmas * Juego de Liz Firмαs! Firma si has pasado por aqui, baka *estrenoo seccion :D ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 10:46 1 oct 2011 (UTC) * La NYAN NEY esta apunto de despegar (???)♪Ichigawa Ami♪☆pincha aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆' 17:18 1 oct 2011 (UTC) * ED Akat Kashi Dame Fruta Salada! 14:39 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * n-n ☆La Neko Electrica!☆ ☆No la cunfundas con un Pikachu!☆ 14:42 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * firmo hermanitaa ^3^ Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 14:44 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * Firmo porque eres fan de Kingdom Hearts xD Liza x3 Entrenadora4ever~•Mensajes Aquí :3 ^^ 15:41 10 oct 2011 (UTC) * Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyan! Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:44 10 oct 2011 (UTC) * Hmm no se porque firmo, te mataré ;D '▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼' 20:06 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡¡Miree!! Te firmo :3'忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]17:10 10 nov 2011 (UTC) *Otra firmita para ti :D Moka-San 84 21:47 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *¡Te firmo! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:04 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *'''Firmo aunque te odie >.> (?????) e3e --'[[Usuario:Totodile7|' ]][[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'' '']]•''"¿Algo que decir o3o? 11:53 15 nov 2011 (UTC)'' *NOVIAAAAAAAAA! (?) Te puedo besar en vez de una firma? ok no .-. --[[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 02:06 21 dic 2011 (UTC) *Una firma más!! Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngHina-Chan!! La Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 12:33 21 dic 2011 (UTC) * ._. ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 02:10 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * Yoop Archivo:Len_icon.gifYo soy yo,tu eres tu. ¿Quien es el mas tonto de los dos?Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 16:30 15 ene 2012 (UTC) * Mi firma no se va a ver ewe, peor firmo c: вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 11:12 21 ene 2012 (UTC) * Zafi☆~ The Spectral Princess☆~Archivo:Misdreavus...gif 22:10 19 feb 2012 (UTC) * Extreno firma y encima sin imagenes co*o(?) ♥Meiko-chan ¿Dudas? 22:13 6 mar 2012 (UTC) * Firmoo [[Usuario:Rizos|''dame fresas ]].'[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|' con nata ]] 16:09 17 mar 2012 (UTC) * Yo... nah, para que sepas que estuve aqui... [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 11:24 19 mar 2012 (UTC)